My First Kiss
by Whalefox
Summary: A preview to one of my new projects with the characters from Naruto having their own genin teams. This one focuses on Tenten and her three students first test. Her students include hot-headed Reicho, timid Taeki and fierce Kinu. Rock Lee has a cameo at the beginning and end. Rated T for Reicho's mouth.


Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me.

A.N.: I did not forget about Yamanaka's Are a Pain, I just wanted to try this out. By the way Tenten is not easy to write in character. Any feedback (constructive) would be very much appreciated on this project. This is a preview chapter of what one of my next three chapter stories will entail. This will be the longer of them. This one includes an introduction to Tenten and Lee's genin teams for when they become jonin. Enjoy. Also all these genin team introductions will have a song as the chapter title F.Y.I.

**My First Kiss**

Tenten had woken up early that day. Earlier than she meant to, it was four in the morning. But who could blame her, she was getting her first genin team since becoming a jonin last year. She decided she might as well make being up that early useful. She had until ten that morning when she had told her team to meet her at the training grounds. She made herself a big breakfast and while eating she started to wonder what kind of students she would have.

_"I hope they aren't like Lee, I already have him and Gai-sensei, I don't need another. If I get someone like Neji though I won't really have to do anything then. Hmm...Well guess I'll find out,"_ she thought to herself. She cleaned up her kitchen and got ready for the day, and decided she would practice a bit before meeting up with her team. She hoped they would pass her test.

While walking to the forest where she had set up some targets last week she ran into Lee.

"Lee? What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, Tenten. I couldn't sleep last night, I was too excited about meeting my youthful team today. I am hoping that their youth allows them to pass. However I told myself that if I did not get to sleep last night I would have to do 500 laps around the village."

"You're sounding more like Gai-sensei everyday you know that?"

"Why thank you Tenten." He began to continue on his laps until he stopped. "Tenten!"

"Yeah Lee," she replied, shocked at his sudden outburst. You would think she would be used to them by now.

"If our teams both pass our exams today we should take them out to lunch together so they can get to know their classmates better."

"Sure Lee. I'll see you later, I actually need to get going. I wanted to get some practice in before meeting up with my possible students. I'll see you later."

"Sure thing Tenten. I shall hope to see you later in celebration."

Tenten had finished resealing all of her tools into her scrolls when she realized she had to head on over to the training grounds that she had reserved. She headed on over there to meet her new students. She couldn't stop smiling. They had no idea what they were in store for.

* * *

"Where is this teach? He should've had his ass here already." A taller twelve year old boy with short, messy dirty blond hair and piercing electric blue eyes groaned. He had two piercings in each ear, a lightning bolt on top and a spearhead on bottom. He had a horizontal scar along his left cheek. He carried a spear on his back. He was dressed in a plain brown shirt, gray pants and genin sandals.

"I actually believe Tenten-sensei is a girl," was the response of a sweet sounding twelve year old girl. Her light brown hair was done in a side bun with ribbons tying themselves in and out of it. She had pale pink eyes that contrasted with her tan skin. Her outfit was quite unique as well, consisting of a pink blouse with yellow petals embroidered on it and light lavender pants with her genin sandals. She had ribbons wrapped around her pants, arms and blouse. She also was wearing a belt with multiple satchels tied to it with different ribbons streaming off of it.

The scarred boy tsked and looked at her with a glare, "What does it matter if she's a dude or a broad, she shouldn't be late."

"What's wrong with you? You shouldn't talk like that to her, she isn't the one who's late. Take it out on "Teach" as you seem to like calling her," a slightly tanned boy with short, shaggy brown hair said. His brown eyes looked at the other boy in annoyance. He was dressed in a short, pale kimono and beige pants. He had a beige scarf over his shoulders and carried multiple rolls of different colored cloth around his waist and a larger roll of black cloth on his back.

"Shut up pretty boy. What're you going to do, color coordinate me to death?"

"Try me."

"Ahem."

The two boys stopped their bickering to look over at an older teenage girl whose hair was done up in two buns. Their other teammate was hiding behind her.

"If that's how you two are going to act, I must say you won't make it as ninja. You are both too hot-headed. And you're too timid," she added looking at the girl behind her. "You're going to need to keep these two in check, OK?"

* * *

"Whatever woman, can we just get started?"

"Excuse me?" Tenten asked without any sign of her wanting an answer from the spear wielding boy, "That's Tenten-sensei to you. and you ever call me woman again, you will regret it. Now we are going to introduce ourselves to each other, ok? OK. Take a seat everyone."

The three genin looked around for something to sit on in the training field.

"The ground works well," Tenten sat down on the ground while motioning her students to follow suit. "See, not too bad is it?"

The scar faced boy grimaced, "This is stupid. Why are we meeting here if we're just gonna talk to each other?"

"You first then."

The boy looked at Tenten. "First with what?"

"I told you we're going to introduce ourselves to each other. For example; I am your sensei Tenten. I'm an awesome kunoichi and if you talk badly about women again I'll show you what it takes to be a jonin. That aside I hope to get to know you all well." She said this all with a smile, but the genin felt a sense of terror emitting from her as she spoke her warning. She wasn't someone they should or could mess with. "So now you Spear Dude," she said with exaggeration in her voice."

The boy tsked once more before answering. "The name's Reicho. There, I'm introduced Teach."

"It's Tenten-sensei, and tell us about your hopes and dreams that you want to accomplish by being a ninja."

Reicho sighed, "Fine, I want to become a ninja and go on missions so I can get out of this town and try to find people who don't fricking suck. Happy?"

"I don't think I'm going to like you. How about you Ms. Ribbons?"

The girl blushed a bit at the nickname that her new sensei had just given her. "I am Taeki. I want to be a ninja so that I can travel the world and enjoy sights that I wouldn't be able to later in life."

Tenten nodded, "Now that is what I'm looking for. And what about you, Cloth Man."

The brunette boy seemed irritated at the nickname but answered the question without expressing his dislike of it. "My name is Kinu and I wish to become an awesome ninja that my clan can be proud of and show off how dangerous our techniques are and that just because we use cloth we can still overcome anything that comes our way."

Reicho looked over at Kinu. "You actually use that cloth to battle with, Pretty Boy? Jeez, what a sissy." He shook his head in disbelief. "A girl with ribbons and a guy with cloth, what a dangerous team we have."

"Might."

"What?" All three of the genin looked at Tenten wondering if they had heard her right.

"Yup, that test at the Academy was just to root out the weakest and now us sensei are supposed to weed out the rest of you guys." Tenten smiled at her team. "And based off of what I've just seen, I'm not too confident I'll have my first genin team yet with you three."

"What do you mean sensei? You aren't going to test us at all?" Taeki asked, the worry evident on her face and in her pink eyes.

"No, you'll get the chance and we're going to start right...now." Tenten disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in a tree a few meters away.

"Your test is to get me to touch the ground. Water counts as ground. You have four hours to accomplish this. Understand?"

Tenten received her answer as Reicho launched the spear from his back at Tenten who simply leaned to one side. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to actually become genin." Tenten stood there as her three students split apart.

Tenten wasn't surprised when Reicho went for his spear which was behind her on the ground. She decided to let him get it this time. He didn't seem to notice that running for his one weapon left him entirely defenseless. He was going to learn that one the hard way if his two teammates stayed hidden.

* * *

Reicho had grabbed his spear from where it had landed when he had missed that annoying woman. Who had decided she was the boss. His two teammates were hiding like babies while he was out here trying to accomplish their goal at knocking that bitch out of the tree.

"If you want me to, I could give you some tips on how to aim a spear." That comment from the broad in the tree sent him over the edge. Hand still on the grounded spear, he pulled it up at an angle and rolled over releasing a barrage of kunai at Tenten who simply jumped over them. He then jumped up into the tree next to him to get ready to attack Tenten.

* * *

Kinu was watching all this while repressing a laugh. That Reicho kid was a hot-headed idiot. Granted he might not be the sharpest in the shed either, but at least he knew not to rush a jonin in a one-on-one fight.

He watched as Reicho jumped up into the tree next to him after Tenten-sensei had just jumped to avoid the kunai he threw. Something was up, she wasn't taking this seriously. Actually she seemed to be reaching for one of those scrolls from her side. She was going to study a ninjutsu scroll in the middle of the test. She had that little faith in them being able to pass her test.

And that's when it happened. As quick as a flash, the scroll was back at Tenten-sensei's side and she had countered Reicho's head-on attack with her own spear. But that wasn't it, the spear had a cord on it with a catching hook at the end. While he watched the two fight he wasn't sure that his teammate noticed the cord, he was too bloodthirsty by the look in his eyes and that's when Kinu noticed it. A kunai with a red ribbon tied to it flew and struck Tenten-sensei's spear's cord, setting it ablaze. Tenten-sensei seemed shocked by this development and Reicho decided that was his chance to strike. Bad mistake. In a flash Tenten-sensei had dropped her spear and grabbed right behind his guide hand on the spear, flipped herself over it, kicked Reicho in the stomach causing his grip to loosen on his spear and for her to easily rip it from his hands. Before she landed on the ground though, as did Reicho, she planted the spear into the side of the tree, flipped on it again and launched herself up onto the tree branch again.

"I know where you are Taeki. Might as well come out now."

* * *

Taeki had ran off once she saw her new sensei ignore the effect her red ribbon had on her spear. she wasn't one to jump into the fray like that, but that cord had almost had Reicho's feet tied up and he would have fallen and hit his head and get at least a concussion. She couldn't believe that she just made things worse, she made Reicho fall, lose his weapon and gave up her location to her enemy. All she could do was hope that she had moved far enough away from her original place that Tenten-sensei wouldn't know her current location.

That illusion was shattered once she saw the kunai embed itself into the tree right next to her head. How did she know, she had moved silently and was hidden by trees and foliage. Something was up. She decided she might as well show herself, but not before attempting one more thing.

* * *

Tenten was slightly impressed by her genin, she hadn't thought that they could perform any ounce of teamwork. However, it had failed quite spectacularly, but that was to be expected. Now all she had to do was flush the last one out of hiding. She left Reicho's spear in the tree below her, but she wasn't going to let him get it back without some help from his teammates. She had seen the rustle of leaves from the direction the fire-setting kunai had came from and threw her own kunai next to where Taeki would be. She had to frighten them into being better hiders though. Kinu; however, was impossible to locate despite of all her searching. He would emerge soon enough if they were going to pass this test. She looked down to see Reicho glaring at her and heading towards his spear. Tenten giggled and threw one of her scrolls up on a branch above the spear. As soon as Reicho grew close to the spear she summoned a rain of kunai to block him from grabbing it.

"If that's your only weapon, you shouldn't throw it and drop it willy-nilly."

* * *

Reicho hated this woman. He really, really hated her. Insulting his spear work, insulting him, insulting his intelligence. He was done.

"Hey Bitch-sensei. That's your name right? How about you give me back my spear, I won't kill you if you do?"

The woman who kept summoning the weapons when he tried approaching his weapon laughed. "You couldn't beat me in a weapons' contest in a thousand years Rei-kun."

He snapped at that nickname, ran forward and dashed at his spear. He knew they were coming, but the kunai never came when he grabbed his spear from the tree. He looked up to see a light purple ribbon tied around a kunai that was implanted above his head. There was a small light purple dome above him like an umbrella that blocked all the kunai that had fallen. He looked at where the kunai had came from. He saw that Taeki girl standing there, her face panicked. He guessed she thought she might have hit him on accident until her turned towards her and grumbled out a small and slightly irritated thanks.

He then looked at Tenten in the trees and met her stare with his own death glare.

"I'll teach you to insult me." He swung his spear upwards, cutting the branch that Tenten was standing on, causing her to drop. She summoned a halberd from her scroll to plunge into the ground and grabbed it one-handed and flipped up onto another tree branch.

"Haven't taught me anything yet."

"_Spear Technique: Thousand Severing Stings!_" Reicho launched his spearhead upwards in a violent flurry of attacks at Tenten.

* * *

Tenten had summoned a three-sectioned staff to deflect all of the blows. She also had to keep an eye on Taeki to make sure no more weird kunai would fly her way.

And that's when she felt it around her legs. She was yanked backwards as if by a river.

"_Ninja Art: Cascading Blue!_"

She watched in shock when a blue cloth materialized, tied around her feet and pulled her backwards. These three's teamwork was non-existent and yet they coordinated their attacks with each other so well. They must be taking advantage of every opening that one of their other teammates made. She looked behind her as Kinu materialized out of thin air with a smug grin on his face as he yanked to pull her down.

She had to act fast, she summoned three kunai, two in her hand that wasn't keeping her on the branch and another in her mouth. She threw the two at her attacker as she spit the third one into her hand and sliced the cloth. Unfortunately when she turned back around all she saw was the butt of a spear.

As she was knocked backwards she witnessed a kunai with a blue ribbon tied to it. Tenten summoned a kunai to intercept it. Bad idea. Sure, she deflected the kunai no problem, the electricity it was charged with; however, she did not deflect as the kunai conducted it and it raced up through her arms. She was then tangled in another blue cloth and came crashing down onto the ground. And then promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Tenten emerged from behind the bush were she had been observing them. "Good job, you beat my shadow clone. Thought it'd take you longer than that. However, I do have some news for you all-"

"That wasn't you!? You think we're so low that you had to use a shadow clone on us? What the hell!?" Reicho fumed at his teacher.

Ignoring him, Tenten continued. "You passed, you worked as a team...albeit in a unorthodox manner. I'm shocked you three worked that well in synch with each other. So get to know your new teammates. You'll be going on missions together and training together and spending quite a bit of time together, so you'd better start getting along."

"I have to work with the ribbon dancer and Pretty Boy! Well, that sucks."

Kinu, having had enough of his new teammate's attitude, turned on him. "Cram it you idiot! If it weren't for us, especially for her," he said pointing at Taeki, "you'd still be trying to get your spear out of the tree."

"What was that Pretty Boy? Geez, that's what I get for being on a team with two princesses. Well, I guess if I have to look at the bright side of things I'll have two teammates swooning over me."

"Excuse me, I'm not the one fighting with a spear. Is there a reason you have to have such a long weapon?"

"Whatever, Pretty Boy at least I'll have kids to pass my techniques down to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm calling you gay."

"Oh yeah. Would a gay guy do this!?" He marched over and kissed Taeki on the lips, making the poor girl blush. "Huh?"

"You call that a kiss. This is a kiss, Pretty Boy." Not going to be outdone by this sissy, Reicho stomped up over to Taeki and planted his own kiss on her. "Now at least she knows what a good kiss is like."

Their bickering was cut short when Tenten had summoned two tonfa to knock some sense into her two idiots. "Leave your teammate out of your petty squabbles. How did you three pass? Now apologize to her."

The two male genin looked at Taeki, who in turn was blushing and staring at the ground. "Sorry," they both said, sounding embarrassed.

"It's...it's, well umm..." The poor girl couldn't even finish her sentence.

"I don't care if you two don't like each other, but you will work as a team and respect each other. Got me?" Tenten was not happy with her two boys.

"Tenten! Did your team pass their test of youthfulness!?"

Tenten looked up and saw her former teammate walking from the other side of the forest. She saw his three students and bursted out laughing at the nostalgia of the sight. They were hunched over, sweating profusely, and smiling wide as can be. "Like yours did, yup. So, if I remember correctly, you said you'd buy our teams and ours lunch."

"I believe I said that we should treat them to lunch should they provide an amazing display of youthfulness in our exams. And Tenten? Why does your one student resemble Hinata-chan?" Lee pointed at Taeki, who was still blushing and looking at the ground in front of her.

Tenten shrugged and pointed at Reicho and Kinu, "These two thought it be fun to use her for their fight. It won't happen again. So where to lunch, Lee?"

"How about we get an even more youthful suggestion from our students?"

The six genin began yelling out different suggestions instantly. Tenten had begun wondering what she had been so excited about. Having her own team was a nightmare.


End file.
